warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nobody's home
Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way. She felt it everyday ' "Good morning Frostpaw!" Called Ghostpaw. Frostpaw looked at his sister and growled. Ghostpaw went up to her mentor and asked him what they were doing. Her mentor said battle practice and attacked her. '''Well I couldn't help her I just watched her make the same mistake again. ' I watched her walk to the River. Ghostpaw looked in at her reflection. She scratched it and padded away. "Who am I? Why candt it be over?" Ghostpaw asked herself. I wanted to say something but I couldnt thinkk of anything. She looked at some bright red berries and ate them. "Dawnfur dawnfur! Ghostpaw is sick!" I yelled. Dawnfur was them only other one who liked her. Ghostpaw was safe for then. ''' Whatss wrong whatss wrong now? Too many too many problems. Dontt know where she belongs. Where she belongs "What's wrong? You can tell me anything.." I asked. Ghostpaw looked at me with tears in her eyes. She just looked away and I saw the tear rolling down her soft cheek. "Spiritpaw, there's nothing you can do. I dontt belong here." I thought she was really brave, dealing with all of these problems. I needed to figure out what to say to her. "If you dontt belong here, where do you belong? I can and will do anything to help you." "I dont knoww where I belong but it isntt here! And you cantt help me! Deal with it!" She stormed off to the river and I didnt follow her. She wants to go home but nobody's home. Itss where she lies, broken inside. Ghostpaw laid down at the river. It was her fault her mother was dead. Brightstar was on her last life in a battle. A huge tom came into the nursery. "Mommy! Help me!" She yelled. Brightstar darted in front of Shiningkit just before the tom killed her kit. He killed the leader instead. Each night she would cry into the river, wishing she were dead instead. With no place to go. No place to go. To dry her eyes, Broken inside Other cats said she looked exactly like her mother. She was reminded of Brightstar whenever she looked into the river. The tears kept on flowing and they wouldntt stop. She wanted to die so bad. It would serve her right for causing her mother, the leader's death. I would watch every night as she laid by the river, thinking thatss where she should be. It hurt my feelings to see her so bad. Open your eyes and look outside. Find the reason why One night I saw Ghostpaw laying out a whole bunch of deathberries on the ground. Thatss when I decided to try to make a change. I went up to Dawnfur. "We need to work together to help Ghostpaw get better. She's really sad about nobody liking her. Look around you! These cats have been respected and treated fairly, why not Ghostpaw?" Dawnfur just looked away. Not even she was going to help Ghostpaw? Maybe I was wrong. You've been rejected and now you cantt find what youvee left behind. "Yes I know nobody is nice to you now, but when you were a kit you were loved. You need to remember that! I am here for you! You dontt need to shut me out anymore! I can help you." I told Ghostpaw, but she turned away. Why cantt I help her? Why am I the only one that sees her true beauty? Be strong be strong now. Too many too many problem. Dontt know where she belongs where she belongs. "Ghostpaw, imm not going to let you go! You need to be strong and truly fight for your happiness. You need to create your own happy ending!" I pleaded as she looked into the river and the deathberries. "Yes. We need to create our own happy endings. But the villan doesn't get one. And imm the villan. I belong in the DarkForest like they all say." I was angry but i couldntt be angry. She doesntt realize it wasnt her fault! "You dontt belong there! You belong here with us." I was about to cry. We were de mates when we were little. She was such a great friend to me, although I was born the night her mother died. "Im sorry, but I do." She wants to go home but nobodyss home. Itss where she lies broken inside With no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes Broken inside! "Spiritpaw, you wouldntt understand. Itss my fault my mother died and its aboutt time for me to properly say sorry. The only way to do that is to not be here anymore." "Ghostpaw, you cantt do this! Youere loved here!" "By who? Who loves me and cares about me?" "No one wants to be your mate. Imm sorry to say that although there is nobody around your age who is a tom and isntt in your family. But as your friend I do." Her feelings she hides, her dreams she cant find, shes losing her mind, she's falling behind. She can't find her place, she's losing her faith, she's falling from grace she's her lover's place. Yeah! "Spiritpaw, you say all of these pretty words but they dontt mean anything. You can say that imm the best apprentice ever. Im not! I am responsible for my mothers death! You can say StarClan loves me! They dont! If they did would they treat me this way? You lie!" It was true. It was a lie. But the truth is she is my friend. I turned tail and ran. I didnt havee special hearing powers but I knew she was crying. So was I. I didntt want our friendship to end. Ever. she wants to go home but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside with no place to go. No place to go, to dry her eyes broken inside ''' After I while I went to check on her. She was crying still and looking into the river. I wandered up to her and she sniffed. "Spiritpaw, you look like my mother. And you dontt have to check on me like that." I looked into the river to. I did look alott like Brightstar. I looked too much like her. '''She's lost inside, lost inside oh oh She's lost inside lost inside oh oh. She looked at the berries and plopped them into her mouth. Ghostpaw started chewing. She let out a thin wail and died. I started to cry and I wondered what to do next. There were 20 and after she ate them there were 10 left. I looked at them for a minute until I decided, I am loyal to Ghostpaw. I ate them too. I opened my eyes, expecting to see starry fured cats but I saw a forest dark and dirty. Then I saw my best friend: Ghostpaw.